It is common for seats located in the front of the cabin of a vehicle to be configured to recline. Typically, such seats recline by allowing the seat back to pivot from its bottom near the bottom seat cushion and to extend in a rearward direction. In some vehicles, these types of reclining seats are unsuited for being utilized in the rear of the cabin due to the presence of a vehicle's trunk or truck bed into which the seat back cannot extend. Thus, while typical reclining vehicle seats work in most situations, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.